Unlimited/The Day After Timeline
Diverges from the Alternative Timeline on October 22, 2001. Before "The Day" October 22, 2001: Shirogane Takeru goes to Yokohama Base. Is detained until October 25, 2001, upon which he joins Training Squad 207A. November 11, 2001: BETA invasion of Niigata. After taking heavy losses, the incursion is stopped by the Japanese military near the Final Kanto Defense Line. December 25, 2001: Alternative IV is officially cancelled. February 22, 2004: Yashiro Kasumi leaves the Yokohama base and departs for the Migrant Fleet. Sometime beween February 22, 2004 and "The Day": The U.N. Force (including Orbital Divers), COSEAN and the elements of the U.S. Navy, U.S. Marines and U.S. Orbital Drop Forces execute Operation Iceberg, the successful subjugation of Hive 21 on Sadogashima, using G-Bombs as proof-of-concept for Operation Babylon. "The Day" February 23, 2004: Alternative V/Operation Babylon commences. The migrant fleet departs with a several tens of thousands of people. Simultaneously, a massive counterattack and large scale deployment of G-Bombs across the Earth begins. Known in future records as "The Day". After "The Day" Between G-day and G-day +4:''' A rise in the ocean levels around coastal Eurasia is noticed. It is proposed that these areas may become submerged. Operation Blue Ocean is put into effect both to withdraw military forces and to evacuate civillians from these areas. Hawaii is named as the staging point for efforts in the Pacific region. Units from every power in the region begin to head there. '''4 days after The Day: A low orbit photograph of the South American continent taken by Mother Goose 1 reveals that the atmosphere has apparently been completely blown away. It is discovered that the Earth has shifted by 0.1%, approximately 13km, which is enough to move some regions out of the narrow 10km high 'habitable zone' of the atmosphere. The change is theorised to have been caused by the mass G-bombing having created super-dense masses affecting the Earth's core and natural gravity field. 6 days after The Day: An attempt to evacuate mainland Japan is made. Priority is given to military and industrial shipping. Civillian ships are given a lower priority. Riots break out at ports. The TSFs of the IJA are forced to fire live rounds over the heads of the rioters in attempt to maintain order. Even so, there are still casualties as the massive crush of people try to escape the country via any means they can. 7 days after the The Day: 'Rina Tervo, Ellen Aice and Josette Dunbarre-Cour aboard Mother Goose 1 observe the 1400m high megatsunami tentatively named Alpha 1 impact the european mainland. It hits Ireland, the British Isles and the Iberian peninsula first followed by France 30s later. 600 seconds after Alpha 1, a second megatsunami tentatively named Alpha 2 impacts. During Operation Blue Ocean, The US Navy's aircraft carrier ''U.S.S. John F. Kennedy is hit by a megatsunami en-route to Hawaii, and is stranded in the salt desert. Also aboard are a platoon of U.S. Marine infantry and a flight of 4 U.S. Marine TSFs who are escorting top secret data from the U.N. Forces base at Yokohama to Hawaii. All of the ships escorting the carrier are lost. Over 1000 casualties, approximately a third of the carrier's crew compliment, are suffered. Half of the members of the seconded TSF flight are swept overboard and officer in charge of the mission, the infantry platoon commander, is KIA. Command falls to the leader of the TSF flight. '17 days after The Day: '''The armoured destroyer Mother Goose 1 receives a radio message from Earth declaring a revolution in France-Quebec, overthrowing the 5th French Republic, naming the 6th French Republic and declaring war on the United States. '~93 days after The Day: US Marines squadron VMF-318 "Black Knives" members 01 and 02, Daryl McManus and Wilbert D. Collins currently seconded to the JFK ''come across the sole survivor of the U.S. Navy stores ship U.S.S Seattle and member of VMF-526 "Bloody Knightmare", Lilia Kjellberg while setting up a Radio signal booster. '''July 2, 2004 - 100 Days after The Day:' The JFK ''and those two other ships ''(Sydney and Gopher State) are attacked by a wandering BETA herd. All aboard perish except for Black Knives 03, Lilia Kjellberg, who is launched away from the battle via the JFKs catapult with the secret data from the Yokohama base. She flies towards the mainland U.S.A but crash lands an undetermined amount of time later when her TSF ran out of fuel. She is later found by Major Jinguuji Marimo of the Japanese Imperial forces stationed at Seattle. December 24, 2004:' '8th Border War Assumed before October 2005, and after December 2004: France and Canada go to war with the U.S. Tatsunami Hibiki and Sendou Yuzuka are among the only survivors of the Japanese and U.S. forces to make it back from the front. During this journey they traverse the entire width of the continental United States. October 6, 2005: A group of BETA heading toward Seattle is intercepted and destroyed by the Japanese Imperial forces stationed there. Drake 01, Tastunami Hibiki, takes control of the Carronade unit, consisting of Carronade 02, Ellen Aice and Carronade 03, Miono Shizuku after Drake 03, Second Lieutenant Suzuhara and Carronade 01 are KIA. October 7, 2005: The Drake and Carronade units are disbanded, with the remaining members forming the new Wardog Squadron under the direct control of Major Jinguuji Marimo, commander of the Seattle Imperial Japanese forces. The unit consists of Wardog 01 - Tatsunami Hibiki, 02 - Sendou Yuzuka, 03 - Ellen Aice, and 04 - Miono Shizuku October 18, 2005: Seattle's Japanese population begins to riot due to the continual degradation of living conditions for civilians that started with the commencement of Operation Babylon. October 19, 2005: While the riots are going on, a Code: 991 is issued. During the battle with the BETA, two examples of a previously unknown strain of BETA appears, the Carrier-type. The first is repelled but undamaged by naval gunfire after unloading the BETA it was transporting. The second, which arrived later, was estimated to be carrying up to 10,000 of the Laser-species. This second Carrier-class proved immune to both land based MLRS artillery and extremely heavy calibre battleship weaponry. Only a near-suicidal attempt to place an S-11 SDS inside the Carrier itself prevented the annihilation of the final bastion of humanity. Afterwards a Japanese Imperial Navy battlegroup comprised of the IJN Yamato and two other battleships, who were escorting Japanese Grand Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, arrive. February 17, 2006:'' ''The JFK Hive Operation Category:Unlimited Category:The Day After Category:Timeline Category:Setting